Pinkie's Mistake
by RandomHamster33
Summary: Pinkie decides to use a potion in her cupcakes for her friends. What does the potion do?
1. Cupcakes

"What are you doing?" Pinkie asked, following Twilight as they walked into EverFree Forest.

"I have to visit Zecora. Why are you following me?" Twilight wondered, stepping over a root.

"Well, I didn't want my friends to have fun without me!"

"I guess." They rounded few trees and then her hut came into sight, and they could see Zecora working inside. Twilight came up and knocked on her door. Zecora's head shot up from where she was working on a potion. She smiled and opened the door.

"Hello, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, how nice of you to come by," Zecora said.

"Hello Zecora, I came by to ask you for something," Twilight told her, walking into the small hut, with Pinkie following.

"What is it you want to ask- Pinkie, please take off that mask!" Zecora sternly told Pinkie, who was over in the corner putting on a fragile mask that looked like a giraffe.

"Oh, sorry!" Pinkie gave an embarrassed smile and put the mask down.

"Anyways, so what I wanted to ask you-" Twilight started. They both turned around to a sudden splashing sound behind them. "Pinkie! What have you done?!" Pinkie was sitting in a puddle of the potion Zecora had made, the cauldron tipped over.

"Um, I thought it was soup..." Pinkie said, trailing off and licking the green potion off her arm. "Hey! This is good!"

"Pinkie, I don't want to shout, but please, get OUT!" Zecora snapped.

"I'm so sorry, Zecora, we'll go now," Twilight apologized, grabbing Pinkie's tail in her mouth and dragging her out the door, not noticing pinkie putting some of the potion into a bottle. Once they were out if the hut, Twilight said,"Pinkie, I can't take you anywhere!"

"Oh please, it wouldn't be fun without me!"

"I guess you're right. Whatever, just, next time we go, please don't cause problems."

"Okey- dokey- lokey!"

When Pinkie got to SugarCube Corner, she quickly grabbed a cupcake tin and batter. "These are gonna be the best cupcakes ever! I'm gonna give them to all my friends, and then they'll see I'm the best baker ever!" Pinkie sang, stirring the batter after she put in the ingredients. She poured them into the tins and put them in the oven, then went to figure out what kind of icing to use. "Hm, maybe blue... Wait, red! Wait, green! Uh, I don't know!" Pinkie looked around. Maybe she should make them like her friends."That's it! I"ll put their colors on each one! It'll be great!" A ding went off. "Ooh, cupcakes are done!" Pinkie got them out and put them on the table, grabbing the icing and smearing it on. After a few vigorous spreadings, the cupcakes were perfect. "They'll definitely love these!" One cupcake was rainbow, one was pink, one was yellow, one was white, one was purple, and one was orange. "Now for the special ingredient!" She took out some of the potion, and opened the bottle. Pinkie dripped a few drops into each cupcake, and threw the bottle away. She excitedly grabbed the cupcakes and ran out the door.

"What is it Pinkie? I was pretty busy doing some awesome stunts back there!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, doing a loop-de-loop.

"Yes, I have a very important dress to finish making! I must have it in soon!" Rarity said.

"Let's get this over with. I gotta apple buck today," Apple Jack stated.

"Don't worry guys, I gotta big surprise for you!" Pinkie shouted, smiling.

"Surprise?" All 5 other ponies leaned forward, their eyes wide.

"Yeah! I made you guys awesome cupcakes!" Pinkie exclaimed, unveiling the cupcakes.

"Cool!" Rainbow Dash said, leaning in and grabbing one.

"Hey that's not yours-" Pinkie was promptly cut off as the others reached for one too. Soon all that was left was the yellow one. "Oh well!" Pinkie said, eating it.

"Uh, I feel weird," Rainbow wheezed, faltering in the air.

"Yes, I do too," Twilight rasped, holding her head.

"What was in in those cupcakes Pinkie?" Apple Jack asked,flopping onto the ground.

"The usual. Why?" Pinkie asked. Suddenly she knew why. Her friends collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Then Pinkie felt dizzy. Her head started spinning, and she slid to the earth.

Pinkie blinked open her eyes. Where was she? Oh yeah, she and her friends had just eaten cupcakes. She sat up. She felt... Strange. Her friends were waking up, too.

"Any of you guys feel, like, not right?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, Fluttershy, I do," Rainbow said, standing up.

"That wasn't Fluttershy talking, Dashie, it was me, Pinkie!" She exclaimed, puzzled.

"Well it's not Rainbow talking either!" Rainbow retorted. Pinkie turned and looked around. She drew in a breath when she saw herself. Looking at herself. Pinkie screamed.

"What!?" Twilight shouted.

"I'm looking at me! I'm not Fluttershy! I'm Pinkie! We got mixed up!" Pinkie yelled.

"Ah! A'm Rarity!" Rarity? exclaimed.

"Okay, calm down, who's who? We know Fluttershy is Pinkie, but who is every pony else?" Rainbow asked.

"A'm not Rarity! A'm Apple Jack!" Apple Jack-Rarity shouted.

"I'm not Apple Jack! I'm Rarity!" Rarity- Apple Jack shrieked.

"And I'm not Rainbow Dash! I'm Twilight!" Rainbow- Twilight yelled.

"I'm Pinkie! And I'm actually Fluttershy!" Fluttershy-Pinkie screeched.

"I'm not Twilight, I'm Rainbow!" Rainbow-Twilight exclaimed.

"How peculiar, we all seem to have switched bodies after we ate the cupcakes," Twilight in Rainbow's body said. "Pinkie, what did you put in those cupcakes?"

"Regular ingredients! And then I put some of Zecora's potion in it, 'cause it tasted so good!"

"Which cupcake did you eat, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"I ate Fluttershy's!"

"And I ate a rainbow one!" Twilight shouted. "Whichever cupcake we ate, that's who we switched with!"

"That makes sense!" Rarity shouted. "Because Ah ate a white one, so that musta been Rarity's!"

"I did eat a purple one," Rainbow mused.

"Oh no! I ate a pink one!" Fluttershy screamed.

"How will we get back to normal?" Apple Jack asked.

"I think we should go to Ze-" Twilight was cut off as Rainbow yelled. "What are you doing!?"

"I have no idea how to use this thing!" Rainbow shrieked, her horn glowing and causing wind to start up.

"Just think about what you're doin-" She was cut off again as Pinkie shouted as she took off.

"Ohmygosh! Ihavenoideawhati'mdoing!" Pinkie exclaimed, flying desperately in circles, hair whipping in her face as she was caught by the tornado Rainbow was causing. She shrieked, and Twilight sighed. She flapped her blue wings, and took off. Her body being unused to flying, Twilight fell to the ground.

"Uh! This is harder than it looks!" She tried again, and this time got herself into the air more. She grabbed Pinkie, and attempted to close her wings. "They won't close! Pinkie, shut them!"

"I can't! They won't listen!" Twilight looked at Rainbow in her body, and thought she might know how.

"What do I do?" Twilight yelled to her.

"Scare her! Fluttershy's wings never listened. Get her scared and they'll close on their own!" Rainbow shouted. Twilight nodded and got behind Pinkie again.

"BOO!"

"Ah!" Pinkie screamed, and her yellow wings closed, sending her tumbling to the ground, her pink hair whirling around her. She was quickly enveloped in a cloak of blue magic, and lowered to the ground.

"Whoa! Ah did it! Well, shoot! I didn't know Ah had it in me!" Apple Jack exclaimed.

"Hey! I still can't control this thing!" Rainbow yelled.

"Just think about shutting it down. Stop energy flowing through it!" Twilight shouted. Rainbow closed her eyes, and soon, the horn stopped glowing.

"Thanks. I don't know how you use this everyday Twilight! I'm more used to flying!"

"Yeah, I think we're all the same way! I mean, I've never really flown before, without magic!"

"And A'm terrible with magic, even just a little!" Apple Jack exclaimed.

"But I need my magic! I feel so unclean, being in her body!" Rarity choked, falling onto the grass.

"Well, Ah don't fancy being in your body either, so Ah would shut your mouth if Ah were you, or Ah'll come over there and-"

"Enough! We need to figure out how to change back to our bodies!" Twilight said.

"How!? Zecora probably didn't even know what the potion was! She was probably testing it! And she probably won't even have an antidote, and now I've ruined our whole lives! You guys should hate me! I ruined everything!" Pinkie sobbed.

"Fluttershy-, Er, I mean, Pinkie Pie, you didn't know what it was! You couldn't have known. Every pony makes mistakes," Twilight told her, putting a hoof on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, but I made the worst one ever!"

"Sh! Don't talk like that! Zecora might know what it is! We have to ask her!"

"Let's go!" Apple Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, indeed, let's hurry!" Rarity yelled. They came together in a circle and clapped their hooves together.

"YEAH!" They ran off into EverFree.

So, do you like it so far? Just saying now, no relationship or dirtiness going on. Well, except for being on the ground. I guess that's dirty. But anyway, will be more chapters! It would suck if it just ended here! Updated chapters will probz come in a few days, a week at most! So, stay alert! (and by the way, ponies sound like the body they are in right now, so AJ sounds like Rarity and Rainbow sounds like Twilight, vice versa.)


	2. Finding a Solution

"Hmm, I see, how did this come to be?"Zecora asked, inspecting the ponies carefully.

"It's all my fault! I took some of the potion you were making and put it into my friends cupcakes! Now we're all messed up!" Pinkie cried.

"Oh Pinkie Pie, do not cry, we all make mistakes, but why in cupcakes?"

"Well, your potion tasted good so I thought it was just like, flavor or something! I made some cupcakes, one for each of them, and they got all switched up, and we didn't eat the one we were supposed to eat, 'cause I made one for each individual friend! This is how we got like this!"

"That potion, when set in motion, when something was for one, I do not know how it can be undone!"

"You really don't know how to help? Or at least tell us what to do?" Twilight asked, biting her lip. "If I still had my horn I could do something, or at least try! But Rainbow Dash has no idea how to control magic! We are completely helpless!" Twilight cried, flopping to the ground, her temporary rainbow mane touching the floor.

"Oh Twilight, don't give in, we could still win!" Zecora told her.

"But what are we supposed to do?" Apple Jack asked.

"We have to try something!" Rainbow said.

"Why don't we talk to the Princess? She might know what to do," Fluttershy suggested.

"That's a great idea! Come on, Twilight!" Rarity exclaimed, nudging Twilight to her feet. Twilight turned around and faced them, and her eyes lit up.

"You're a genius Fluttershy! Why didn't we think of this sooner? Let's go!" She dashed off, her sky blue wings out. They all galloped after her, their manes blowing in the wind.

"Princess, you have visitors," a guard spoke, the door to the palace room open slightly.

"Send them in," Celestia said. The guard pushed the door open, letting Twilight and her friends come in.

"Oh, hello, Twilight Sparkle, and friends," Celestia greeted them, quite confused to as why Rainbow Dash was leading, with Twilight oddly not in front. "May I ask what you need?"

"Princess, we have an urgent message!" Twilight said, wind rippling through her rainbow mane.

"Yes, Rainbow?" Celestia asked, leaning forward.

"That's just the thing, Princess. I'm not Rainbow Dash."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Pinkie used a potion from Zecora, and now we are all switched bodies. I'm in Rainbow's, Rainbow is in mine, Apple Jack and Rarity switched bodies, and Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. We need your help getting us back to our bodies."

"Really!? What potion?"

"We have no idea. But do you have any clue how to get us back to normal?"

"Hmm, stand in front of me." The ponies walked up to Princess Celestia, and stood in front of her. She inspected them, and walked back to her throne. "I think I have an idea.I don't know if it will work, but it's worth a shot." She lit her horn, a bright light engulfing them. A dazzling shot of magic shot out of her horn, and formed a bubble around the ponies. A few confused shouts were the only other sound besides the humming of her light flashed, and a rainbow shot out of them and slammed around the room, hitting things. Princess Celestia ducked as it sped over her head. Suddenly it stopped, and retracted into the bubble, as if it was a mouse hiding in its hole. The spell stopped, and the ponies fell to the ground. They climbed groggily to their feet, and looked around. Rainbow Dash fluffed her wings, and flapped them slightly. Rarity poofed her hair. Apple Jack picked up her feet. Pinkie looked at her cutie mark. Twilight ignited her horn. Fluttershy looked at her hooves. Then they all looked at each other.

"No, it didn't work," Twilight who was still in Rainbow's body said, shaking her head.

"Ah was so sure!" Apple Jack sighed.

"I can't believe it! I thought for certain it would work. I guess it can't be reversed just by a spell. Maybe you guys should go back to Ponyville. You might be able to do something, I don't know. But you ponies have been through worse than this! I believe you can find out how to fix this!" Celestia urged.

"I don't know Princess. I mean, this is an actual spell we're talking about! How will we do it?" Twilight said.

"I don't know, my little ponies. I would see if there was a book about it, maybe try some different things. You know, experiment."

"Uh, okay. We'll see if we can't figure something out."

"Ack! Pinkie Pie, I told you to grab the book about mind swapping!" Twilight groaned, throwing yet another book Pinkie had brought to her, this one about recipes.

"I'm trying Twilight! I just can't seem to get my Pinkie senses working!" Pinkie said.

"Well, how come they aren't working?"

"I don't know! Maybe it's because I'm not in the right body?"

"Hmm... If Fluttershy's body isn't working, maybe Fluttershy in Pinkie's body will work!" 5 pairs of eyes flew to a certain pink pony with bouncy hair.

"I don't know, what if it doesn't work? If I fail, you'll all be mad at me!" Fluttershy whimpered, putting her hooves over her head. Rainbow put her hoof on her shoulder.

"C'mon Fluttershy! You can do it! I mean, if Pinkie Pie can do it, I think you in her body will work..."

"Rainbow! That's not really all that helpful!" Apple Jack hissed, jabbing Rainbow Dash in the leg.

"No, it's fine, I guess it's true. I know I can do it!" Fluttershy said determinedly. She stood up and looked around. "Okay, so what am I looking for?"

"A book about mind swaps, called-" a large book labeled 'The Mind and its Secrets' was plopped in Twilight's hooves.

"Hey! I did it! I can be helpful!" Fluttershy cheered, bouncing up and down.

"Awesome! I knew you could do it!" Twilight exclaimed. "Well done!"

"Ya, Ah couldn't have done better!" Apple Jack praised.

"Very well indeed!" Rarity congratulated. All of the ponies nodded their heads in agreement and rubbed Fluttershy's back, which technically they were rubbing Pinkie's back too. Suddenly, Fluttershy's tail started twitching and she pushed all the ponies out if the way as a torrent of books rained down on where they were all just sitting.

"What the-?" Apple Jack asked confusedly, looking up.

"Oh, Uh, the Pinkie sense was tingling, I guess. I don't know, it just happened."

"Oh, well, cool!" Rainbow shouted.

"Sorry! I just was carrying some of those-" Spike gestured to the books-"and I slipped. Can you bring 'em back up here Twilight?" He was sitting at the top of the stairs, looking down in them.

"Oh, jeez. I forgot to talk to Spike!" Twilight whispered.

"Uh, Twilight? The books?"

"Uh, yeah, just a second!" Rainbow yelled up at him. "Well? I can't just pretend to be you all day! Are we gonna tell him?" Rainbow asked, bringing her voice back down to a whisper.

"I don't think we should. He gets really freaked out about these kinds of things!" Twilight answered.

"Oh c'mon Twilight! I can't stand here all day!" Spike shouted.

"Fine, fine, but you owe me if I mess up!" Rainbow hissed. She looked up, a soft hue enveloping the books. "Here you go!" Spike held out his arms. The books flopped down in them, and Spike gave a quick 'thanks!' before darting back out of sight.

"Thanks! We could've had a hyperventilating dragon on our hooves, there!" Twilight said.

"Yeah, yeah, just maybe you should tell him next time!" Rainbow grumbled.

"Whatever, Fluttershy, can you grab the book?" She pointed to where it had been thrown out of her hooves when Fluttershy had shoved them out of the way.

"Oh yeah!" Fluttershy swiped the book up from the floor, and handed it to Twilight. She grabbed it and flipped through the pages.

"Hm, there is a spell here that says it can switch minds... But I can't do it, so that leaves only you, Rainbow." Twilight said.

"How am I going to be able to do that? I could barely give the books to Spike. I think we should get some pony else to do it," Rainbow stated.

"How? And blow our situation? People will think we're all just liars! They don't really believe this kind of stuff. And besides, you have my magic. You should be able to do it. Just think about what you're doing."

"Fine, I'll try. It probably won't work thought, just saying now so you don't get all overexcited." Rainbow looked at the book. "That one!?" Twilight nodded. A little bit of sweat trailed down her face as she read it. "I don't know girls, it looks really hard." She ignited her horn, and continued looking at the book. She looked at Pinkie first, and lowered her head. A beam of magic wound around her, ruffling her hair. Then she turned toward Fluttershy. The glow from Pinkie went around her too, and Rainbow was sure she saw a ghost like figure go from Pinkie to Fluttershy. As soon as she thought she was done with them, she turned to Rarity and Apple Jack. The magic beams went to them, and the same pale entities swapped places. Lastly, Rainbow made a little bit of magic go around her and Twilight. She saw a paper-thin replica from Twilight walk towards her. Where's mine? Rainbow wondered. She looked around. She was surrounded only by the magic. "Uh, Twilight, I can't-" Suddenly, she was slammed into the wall, and through the commotion saw the ghost like ponies slam back into the wrong bodies. Pinkie screeched and was pushed into the ground, and the same was happening to the other ponies. The spell had stopped and her horn was only slightly fizzing.

"What just happened?" Apple Jack asked, still in Rarity's body.

"Yeah, why didn't it work?" Twilight asked, turning to Rainbow in her body. "Do you feel different? Did you lose the spell?"

"I didn't lose it, it just like, turned on me! I don't know why it didn't switch me and Twilight. I saw these like ghosts go from your guy's bodies, and then when it got to me and Twilight, it just didn't work. I couldn't find mine that was supposed to come from me. Maybe it's because I was the one doing the spell?" Rainbow suggested.

"Yeah, Ah saw those 'ghosts' too. Maybe they were our minds," Apple Jack said.

"Yes, those things were weird! Although mine was quite lovely, a complete copy!" Rarity exclaimed. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think I would've become friends with mine if I could've!" Fluttershy put in.

"Yeah, they were all like-like just like us! I am so confused," Pinkie stammered, putting her hooves over her eyes.

"Well, I think you're right, AJ. I think those actually were our minds! But that still doesn't really explain why Rainbow Dash's wasn't there... Hmm.." Twilight pondered.

"Like I said before, What if it's because I was the one doing the spell?" Rainbow said loudly.

"That doesn't even make an sense, Rainbow! If some pony we to be doing this spell to another, it would have to work! I mean, any pony can clearly see that spells don't just work like that! It has to be because of something else!"

"Well, how about we check the book and see if it gives us any info on it, huh, before some pony says something she'll regret!"Rainbow growled. "Twilight.."

"What?!"

"Nothing..." Rainbow flipped the book open to the page again. She turned to the page after it, and her face lit up. "Aha! Here's something! It's says that if the pony doing the spell was the one switching bodies, it won't work because if they switched the spell would break and the ponies going the spell would be lost forever in no body!"

"Well how are we gonna do anything now?" Apple Jack exclaimed.

"We could ask the Princess if she could do it on us," Rarity pointed out.

"She's right! We need to get back to Canterlot, ladies!" Twilight shouted. She started towards the door. All the ponies followed after her. They galloped to the train station and waited for every pony to catch their breath.

"Now wait a minute, if Rainbow could do that spell, can't she just teleport us to the Palace or something?" Apple Jack asked, out of breath.

"Now, how do I do that? I don't even know if there is a spell to teleport! Can't we just take the train?" Rainbow pleaded.

"Hm, I don't know, teleporting just comes naturally, I guess. We should just take the train," Twilight said.

"Fine, fine, but it'd be a might quicker," Apple Jack grumbled. They boarded the train and sat down. After a few minutes a small green pony came up to Rarity.

"Hey, it's me Apple Jack! You remember me? Come and give me a hug!" The small pony squeezed Rarity, who hadn't said anything and was just shooting an questioning look at Apple Jack, who was sitting beside her.

"Oh, Uh, hello..?" Rarity wheezed, her breath constricted because of the tight hug.

"It's been forever since Ah've last seen ya! How's Granny Smith? And Big Mac?" The little pony asked.

"Ah, yes, they're doing fine. Just fine," Rarity said, trying to mimic Apple Jack's words.

"Small Apple! Get over her! Stop bugging her! She obviously doesn't want to talk!" A older mare came over and shooed her away. She smiled at Rarity and led Small Apple to the other car.

"Now, who was that?" Rarity asked.

"She's mah cousin. I haven't seen her in a while and it's a shame I'm not in my body, or else I would've visited," Apple Jack told them.

"Well, she seemed nice. I wish we could have met her, but we aren't in the right bodies..." Twilight murmured, looking down and shaking her head. The ponies looked at each other and their eyes all gave away their despair. Fluttershy's big blue eyes were full of tears.

"What if the Princess does the spell and it doesn't work? Will be stuck in the wrong bodies forever?" Fluttershy whimpered. Apple Jack put a hoof on her shoulder.

"We have to try. I mean, we still have each other," Apple Jack said softly, trying to console the pony.

"Let's just hope that it will work when the Princess does it," Rainbow muttered.

"Yeah, I guess all we can do now is hope," Twilight sighed.

"This is all my fault! You guys are all sad because of me!" Pinkie wailed, flopping onto her face on the seat.

"Pinkie, you made a mistake. How many times do we have to tell you that?" Rarity asked, putting her hoof under Pinkie's chin.

"But-"

"No buts." Pinkie smiled a little and leaned against Rarity. She fell asleep, and Rarity gently laid her head on a pillow. "So what are we going to if the spell doesn't work?"

"I don't know. Just try and live normal, I guess," Twilight said, shrugging.

"How? You and Rarity don't have your horns, me and Fluttershy don't have wings, and Pinkie and Apple Jack have no idea how to use them! I can't use a horn, or live without wings! Flying is my life! That's why I'm Rainbow Dash! That's why Fluttershy is Fluttershy! Our lives will never be the same! We can't live normally if we're stuck like this! How will you ever use magic again Twi, and Rarity, how will you make dresses that are more beautiful than almost anything if you don't have your horn! I know you could do without, but your horns helped you get your cutie marks, and our wings helped us get ours. What makes us so unique is gone, on a different pony," Rainbow Dash shouted, crying a little more with each sentence. Twilight stood up, and walked over to Rainbow. She grabbed her in a tight hug.

"That was beautiful, Rainbow Dash. And you're right. We can't live like this. Those make us what we are, and if I'm gonna live without them, then call me a foal!" Twilight exclaimed determinedly. She let go of Rainbow and turned around to face the others. "We have to get back to normal!"

"Heck yes! I'm not going without a fight!" Apple Jack cheered, rearing on her back legs.

"I want my body back too! I won't give up!" Rarity yelled.

"Yeah! For all of us!" Fluttershy screamed, and they drew together in a group hug. Rainbow Dash pulled back suddenly.

"Not really for all of us, but for Pinkie Pie," Rainbow said.

End of second chapter. Next chapter is last one. How I'll they get back to normal? Will they ever?


	3. Finally, we did it

"Pinkie Pie, wake up, we're here."  
"Huh? Where?" Pinkie opened her eyes. In front of her was Rainbow Dash.  
"We're in Canterlot."  
"Oh, oh yeah." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Rainbow took her hoof and helped her out of bed.  
"C'mon gals!" Apple Jack shouted, already almost out the door. They got off the train."Ah can't wait until Ah get back to mah body! Ah'll be bucking very tree in our orchard!"  
"I will be doing sonic rain booms like crazy!"  
"I'll be doing spells all night!" Twilight exclaimed.  
"I'm gonna bake the biggest cake ever! ...If we get back to our bodies."Pinkie said happily, but the smile quickly disappeared from her face and her ears flopped down against her head. The other ponies looked at each other. It was sometimes better not to say anything at all.  
"Halt, who are thou here?" A guard asked, putting a spear in front of the door to the palace. Rainbow stepped up.  
"I am Twilight Sparkle. I am Celestia's most faithful student, and my friends are the Elements of Harmony," Rainbow Dash said.  
"Ah ha, Twilight Sparkle, element of magic, come in with your friends." The guard moved aside his spear, and the girls went into the palace.  
"Now, how come he didn't say anything about our elements?" Apple Jack asked, offended.  
"I don't know. Maybe he didn't know what they were," Twilight guessed.  
"Right, right, maybe ignorant is the way to put it..." she muttered. Twilight rolled her eyes and they trotted into the throne room.  
"Twilight Sparkle! How nice it is to see you! Have you solved your problem yet?" Celestia asked, looking up from a parchment. She frowned when she saw Rainbow Dash leading again. Obviously not.  
"No Princess. But we found a spell! We just need you to use it on us," Twilight told her.  
"Wonderful! What spell?" Twilight handed her the book. "Oh! I see. Okay, let's do this." Celestia focused her magic into her horn, and the magic beam shot out at the ponies, as what it had done with Rainbow Dash. It flowed around them, and the transparent figures stepped out of them. They walked around, trying to find the right body. The figures disappeared into their original owners. Celestia stopped the spell.  
"It worked! I can't believe it! It worked!" Twilight bounced around, happy to be back in her body. The ponies cheered, thanking the Princess. Suddenly Twilight stopped dead in her tracks.  
"What's wrong?" Celestia asked. Twilight just stood here, mouth agape. The Princess turned to look at what she was looking at. There. That was it. A small shape was exiting Rarity. It was her mind. Rarity was looking at it, shocked. Twilight looked around. All their minds were leaving again. She looked down. Hers was leaving too.  
"No!" Twilight shrieked, trying to push the smaller copy of her back into her body. Her hooves went right through it. It dashed out and switched places with Rainbow's again. And they all traded. She felt Rainbow's going into her, and she fell over. She felt trapped. Now she was looking at everything through Rainbow Dash's eyes again. She felt like she might be sick.  
"What just happened?" Apple Jack asked, confused. She sat up and rubbed her head.  
"I can't believe it! Why did that happen?!" Twilight cried, looking up at the Princess.  
"I'm not sure. It had seemed like it worked!" Celestia exclaimed. She opened the book. After a few moments, she closed it. "It doesn't say why that happened. It says almost everything else but that reason!" Celestia plopped onto her haunches, was going to be a long day.  
"Well then what are we going to do? I am not going to stay in Twilight's body forever!" Rainbow groaned, flicking her mane.  
"You might not have a choice," Pinkie sighed, downcast. "And it's all my fault.."  
"Pinkie, for the last time, it's not your fault!" Rarity said sternly, putting her hoof on her shoulder.  
"But it is! It was my cupcakes! I was stupid enough to put that potion in them! I didn't even ask..."  
"We'll find a way!" Twilight urged, trying more to convince herself more than Pinkie.  
"If that spell didn't work, how will we ever get back to ourselves?!" Rarity asked, crestfallen. She looked at her orange hooves, hat falling over her eyes.  
"I don't know, my little ponies. I'll try looking for solutions here in the library. Maybe I'll find something. You ponies should check Golden Oaks Library again if you want. I'll contact you if I find anything," Celestia murmured, walking out of the room, leaving the ponies with their thoughts.

"We've already looked here! There's nothing!" Apple Jack exclaimed indignantly, following Twilight into the library.  
"I know, but I'm not looking for books. I'm looking for a place to wait this out," Twilight said, head down.  
"Wait it out?! Twilight, what do you mean?" Rainbow asked, mouth agape.  
"I give up. I mean, if that spell didn't work for Celestia, then how will we do anything?"  
"Give up! That's not the Twilight we know!" Rarity gasped, disbelief in Twilight's words making her mouth hang open.  
"We can't give up now!" Apple Jack shouted.  
"Oh no! Oh no! Twilight's giving up! That means! Oh no! I've broken our world! I've completely destroyed our lives! I'm the worst friend ever!" Pinkie Pie cried, flopping to the floor, tears falling down her yellow snout. The other ponies laid beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly for what seemed like the hundredth time."I'm sorry, every pony. I've ruined everything."  
"Pinkie Pie, listen. We'll find a way!" Rainbow Dash said.  
"Yes, Rainbow Dash is right. We'll find a way! We've done more than this! We just have to think. What did we do to solve our other problems?" Rarity pondered, lifting her hoof up in a small questioning shrug.  
"Well, usually we did something with the elements. And then Twilight used some sort of memory spell to make us our true selves again," Fluttershy said.  
"Will that memory spell work again? Could it work for this at all?" Apple Jack asked.  
"No. It's not our memories. It's our minds that have switched. I mean, I know our minds hold our memories, but that isn't going to work," Twilight told them, putting her head on her hooves and sighing. The ponies sat in confused silence for a few minutes.  
"So...what should we try then?" Rainbow Dash asked tentatively, breaking the awkward silence. No pony answered. Hmm, Pinkie thought. Her gears were turning in her head. Maybe...maybe if we be the other pony...maybe their minds will want to come back to them...would they know it's the one for them? Pinkie's head shot up.  
"I know! I know what we should do!" The other ponies looked at her questionably. "All we have to do is be the other pony! Then that pony's mind will go back!"  
"It's risky, but we have to try!" Twilight agreed.  
"Then what are we waiting for?!" Apple shouted, rearing onto her back hooves and kicking the air with her front hooves.  
"Let's go!" Fluttershy cheered, shooting up.  
"C'mon girls!" Rarity exclaimed.  
"Right after ya!" Rainbow yelled, and the ponies raced out the door.

"So, what should we do first?" Apple Jack asked as they trotted down Main Street.  
"I think first we should do you and Rarity," Pinkie Pie replied.  
"Ok, but how are we gonna do what the other pony does? Do Ah have to like, make dresses?"  
"No. You have to be her element. You have to be generous to some pony, and she has to tell the truth."  
"Oh! Ah get it! But what if one of our minds is ready to switch, but the other one isn't?"  
"Maybe the minds will automatically know. Lets just see." They walked along silently. After a few moments, Twilight was about to say something when they heard a ringing noise. They turned around. A little filly was holding a sign that read 'donations'.  
"Here's your chance," Rainbow whispered in her ear. Apple Jack nodded and went up to the girl. She dropped a few bits into the little bucket near her feet. The girl smiled and said a small 'thank you', and Apple Jack turned away. "Well? Do ya feel different?"  
"Sorta, Ah guess. It felt good helping that little filly," Apple Jack said, shrugging.  
"Maybe we have to do Rarity before they can switch, because her mind is still in your body," Pinkie guessed. The girls continued onward towards Sweet Apple Acres.  
"How are ya gonna tell the truth? Just say something about you that's true?" Apple Jack asked Rarity.  
"I don't know. Maybe someone will ask me a question," Rarity replied. Apple Jack shrugged and they arrived at the farm.  
"Maybe ya should try bucking a few of them there trees, boost your chances," she said, smirking when Rarity looked at her with a glare.  
"I shall do no such thing! Hitting trees is against my beauty regimen."  
"Whatever you say...fussy."  
"What did you say?!"  
"Nothing!..." Rarity only gave an annoyed huff and looked away.  
"It seems as though no pony's here!" Twilight exclaimed, looking around.  
"You'd have thought we would've ran into some pony by now!" Pinkie said confusedly.  
"Apple Jack! There ya are! No pony's seen ya in days! Where've ya been?!" A sudden voice behind them made them spin around. Apple Bloom ran up to them. "Your finally back! Now we can do some apple bucking!" She hugged Rarity, drawing her in a tight embrace, making Rarity draw back. Apple Bloom looked confusedly up at her. "What? Do Ah smell bad?" She sniffed herself.  
"Oh, no, it's just I'm a bit tired, that's all," Rarity coughed.  
"You're talking funny! Do you have a cold?"  
"No, I'm fine.." Sweat was dripping down her forehead, and she nervously wiped it away.  
"Okaaayyy... So, anyways, where've ya been?"  
"Canterlot, mostly, but I've been around."  
"Cool, but Ah don't see why ya didn't tell no pony first.."  
"I don't need to tell you everything so-" Rarity was cut off as she saw something. She glanced at Apple Jack. Her mind was leaving. She looked back at Apple Bloom, who was standing there confused. Rarity caught Twilight's gaze, and she slightly nodded in Apple Bloom's direction. Twilight nodded back, and then she threw herself at the little filly.  
"Rainbow! What are ya doing?!" Apple Bloom shrieked, her voice muffled by Twilight sitting on top of her, holding her down. Meanwhile, the minds of Rarity and Apple Jack were switching. They watched as they went to their rightful places. As soon as it was done, Twilight rolled off Apple Bloom, who was red faced and stalked angrily off, muttering indignantly under her breath.  
"Did it work?" Twilight asked, not seeing what happened all that clearly due to where she was.  
"Yep! Ah am so happy to be in mah body again!" Apple Jack exclaimed.  
"What next?" Fluttershy asked.  
"We'll, let's go back to Ponyville, see where we end up," Pinkie Pie said confidently.

"Haha! Blank flanks! Blank flanks!" Silver Spoon mocked, pointing at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.  
"You guys are such losers! Blank flanks!" Diamond Tiara laughed, pointing.  
"We're not losers!" Sweetie Belle shouted, tears welling in her eyes.  
"Go away! Can't you leave us alone? Don't you have any pony else to be bullies to?" Scootaloo snarled, turning away.  
"But it's so much fun being mean to you two blank flanks!" Diamond Tiara snickered, looking at Silver Spoon beside her.  
"We get we don't have our cutie marks, but that doesn't mean we deserve to be bullied!" Scootaloo retorted.  
"Psh, whatever dumb idiotic losers!" Silver Spoon scoffed, rolling her eyes.  
"Good one, Spoon! Bump bump, sugar lump rump!" They pressed their flanks together and walked off laughing, leaving the two fillies to feel sorry for themselves.  
"Oh, what's the matter?" Pinkie Pie asked, with the others behind her.  
"Those guys are such jerks!" Sweetie Belle cried, hugging Rarity.  
"I know what could make you feel better!" Fluttershy said, smiling at them.  
"What, Pinkie?" Scootaloo asked. A loud boom sounded in their ears.  
"Party cannon! Woo!" Fluttershy screeched, confetti falling around them. The fillies laughed, their sad moods forgotten.  
"Thanks Pinkie!" Sweetie Belle squealed, jumping around in the confetti with Scootaloo.  
"You're welcome!" Fluttershy nodded, and the ponies turned away from them. "Well, do you think I did okay?"  
"Totally! That was epically fun and laughy!" Pinkie laughed, bouncing.  
"Hehe, thanks!" Fluttershy giggled.  
"It's happening! They're switching places!" Twilight shouted, pointing at them.  
"Huh?" Pinkie looked down and saw her mind. It bounced past Fluttershy's and went into her. Pinkie's vision suddenly flip-flopped and before she knew it she was looking at Fluttershy! "What? I mean, I'm glad I'm back in my body, but I didn't really do anything yet!"  
"I think it was how you came up with this idea to get us back in our bodies! You were nice to all of us!" Rarity said. Pinkie Pie shook her whole body.  
"I can feel my Pinkie senses!" She wiggled her ears. They all laughed.  
"But what about us?" Rainbow Dash cut in.  
"Oh yeah, your elements will be harder..." Pinkie trailed off, thinking of how it would work.  
"I'm not even good with the magic!"  
"Ya did that spell to try and fix us! Ah call that good with magic!" Apple Jack stated. Rainbow still looked doubtful. She shook her head once, purple mane ruffling.  
"I don't know..."  
"Hey Rainbow Dash!"  
"What!?" Rainbow shouted incredulously . Every pony's head turned around as they heard a loud yell. Gilda the griffin. She flew up to them, landing with a thud.  
"I thought you might've stopped being a flip-flop. Are you?" Gilda sneered. The ponies scowled.  
"I was never a flip-flop," Twilight muttered defiantly, wishing she were in her own body and Rainbow could actually handle this.  
"So, ya done then?"  
"I guess."  
"Okay, great! Now how about you come flying with me instead of these lame-o ponies?"  
"No."  
"What?! You ditching me again?!" Gilda stuck her beak into Twilight's face.  
"No, I'm just hanging with my real friends."  
"Real? Hahaha, don't make me laugh!"  
"Ya know, you should really stop getting me to hang with you. I mean, I never will! So just LEAVE." Twilight turned her back on her.  
"Oh really? What if I don't?" Gilda asked menacingly.  
"Then this," Rainbow Dash stepped up, and igniting her horn, enveloped Gilda in a magic bubble.  
"Hey! What are you doing?"  
"You'll see." And with that, she threw Gilda into the air, sending her rocketing so fast she actually rivaled Rainbow Dash. Her friends cheered behind her.  
"Good! She's gone!" Apple Jack exclaimed. "I was getting sick of her bragging!"  
"Oh, yes, most definitely," Rarity agreed.  
"Hey! Look!" Fluttershy shouted, looking at Rainbow and Twilight. Their minds were finally swapping. Their vision flopped and Rainbow was looking at Twilight. She flapped her wings excitedly. She knew just the thing for a moment like this. She shot into the air, and into the sky. The cone formed around her, and the boom echoed behind her, the dazzling colors brightened the world, and Rainbow Dash knew that everything was just as it should be, at last.

EPILOGUE

Twilight jumped over a tree root, curving around a puddle of mud. She heard a few hoots from an owl somewhere in the distance. She thought about where she was going, what she needed, what she needed it for. Her mind slowly drifted to other things, and she hummed a little tune. A couple of squirrels crossed the tree above her, chattering loudly. She was so consumed in a different world that she didn't notice when a pink pony jumped out in front of her. Twilight reared back onto her hind legs, startled.

"So, where ya going, Twilight?"

THE END


End file.
